


Sometimes Happiness is One Thing We Could Never Have

by moonlightgisaeng



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreaking, Unrequited Love, lord please forgive T-T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng
Summary: After Daisy's interview of her new movie "Peter Rabbit", she reflects on how she feels for Adam being more than "BESTIES" until she finds out the news that made her heart-broken...





	Sometimes Happiness is One Thing We Could Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers as you can see this is the first time I wrote a REAL PERSON FICTION. So Instead of acknowledgements at the end, I'll do apologies at the beginning: 
> 
> Daisy doesn't deserve this, I know she has a boyfriend.
> 
> I apologize to her and to everyone in the Reylo fandom that I have unintentionally giving a bad name.
> 
> Also this is based on the rumors of Adam and his wife expecting a baby. So it's either this is real or this is a rumor. Honestly, I don't know but if they have, I gave my wishes to Adam and his wife happiness and good life to add a new member to the family.

* * *

 

**_~*~_ **

**_It's so much easier_ **

**_to act like none of this matters_ **

**_and to pretend to wear a smile than to confess_ **

**_my heart is nearly broken_ **

**_from losing someone_ **

**_who was never mine_ **

**_\- A.M  
_ **

**_~*~_ **

* * *

****

Home is something Daisy will be glad to come to after an interview for her new movie _‘Peter Rabbit’_. As she went straight to her living room and sat on the sofa as she pulls out her phone to check on her instagram. It has been two months since the premiere of her movie _‘The Last Jedi’_ , she’s starting to miss the times she had with her Star Wars castmates, she missed the jokes and bantering with her _peanut_ pal John, singing jazz music with Oscar, having a girl talk with Kelly… and Adam…

Well, she wouldn’t think of him as her friend even though she claimed in an interview that she and Adam becoming _‘Besties’_ is the best thing. But somehow in her heart tells her that she feels something more than just claiming of her friendship with him.

When she first met Adam, it was awkward and absolutely nerve-wracking due to his reserved personality, a stark contrast to her admittedly bubbly nature. He was a lot different than the guys she had met, a complete opposite to her, not even close to her type. Yet she felt mysteriously drawn to him as reasons would shortly follow and they have not ceased to see no end.

Her moments with him starts to flow into her soul with admiration when she gets to bear witness of his embodiment of a character, the fruition of his tireless dedication. Whenever he shares a joke in deadpan, she would laugh typically tumbles into hiccups when he describes a situation he was in with impeccable imagery and never without a curse or two littered through when he’s off camera. But when he smiles so genuinely, she could be paralyzed by fondness. She was also awed and admitted on the value he puts in others and his generosity makes him one of the most remarkable human beings she’s ever met and she would want him to know that.

Curious to see how his life goes, she pulls out her phone and googles his name to look for new information, as her phone loads quickly and shows the list of stories. Her body begins to feel rigid when she saw the news that tops of all the stories about him.

 

 

**_“Star Wars’ Actor Adam Driver and his Wife Are Expecting To Have A Baby.”_ **

 

 

She should be happy of her good friend and co-star Adam finally going to be a father soon, yet…

Why does this new information made her feel so _heartbroken_?

 It’s no surprising that he already has a partner that he’s happily married to for a few years now. And nothing about them has problems or anything like the typical couples who fight over and break-up. They are always together like magnets no matter where he goes, especially on filming, premieres and interviews. No wonder why a lot of people considered them to be one of the best couple goals on the internet, not to mention she always hear Adam talking about his wife most of the time in interviews. And that made her feel a bit sullen and somehow slightly jealous whenever she sees him and his wife, no matter how much she tries to hide it.

The sight of him touching his wife’s huge stomach to comfort his unborn baby made it painful for her to watch. _No_ , she should be happy about this, not heartbroken. She tries to feel joyful but in her heart, she can’t…

But why…

Why does she feel so heavy-hearted, anguished and crestfallen?

She knows there’s nothing she could do. Adam loves his wife, not _her_ …

Visions starting to flow into her mind made her wish that she should be the lovely and pleasant Joanne he so loves and cares for.

Daisy wished that she should have met him first, not Joanne. She wished that she would have come to Julliard and met him there, to be his friend and partner, not Joanne. She wished that he would have loved her and married her, not Joanne. And she’s so wished that she would have to carry his children, _not Joanne!_

All of those wishes she would have with Adam made her anger wedges up underneath her ribs—hot painful and sharp— salt betrays her eyes, completely regrets on how cruel she has been imagining such visions.

Daisy exits the google site on her phone with her tears continuously flowing from her cheeks but wipes them off, trying to forget what happened today as she slides into her iTunes where she scrolls down silently to pick her song when she founded the one that made her selected this as music starts to play, the song very familiar to her unrequited love for the man she can’t have, _“I can’t make you love me by Bonnie Raitt”_ , she lies down on the sofa while the song continues to play throughout the room.

Brutally shows her the truth and it made her feel heartbroken. Adam is a talented method actor and every romantic gesture has been that of a fiction. No matter what he shares with her, dinners, hangouts or private screenings, he is happily married to his longtime friend and partner, Joanne Tucker. Those encouraging words and helpful advices? He would always do that for any of his colleagues. She’s not dear to him, even though he considers her as an acquaintance or a friend and she is foolish for giving the thought any life because all it does is kill her in the end. Fate has given her to him at the wrong time and will soon take him away from her, no matter how much she tries to reach out to it.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

Today was the first shooting of her third and last Star Wars film, everyone around her were scattered like ants to do their hard work, busy as honeybees. She greeted her old co-stars John, Oscar, Kelly and the rest of the crew she knew with a happy smile, she missed all of them and is glad that she get to work with them again.

“Adam!”

She called out to him as he turned around to face her and gave her a slowly, warm, adorable, quirked-to-one-side smile that the world did not see so often that no one in her life can make that smile, causing her to return the friendly gesture.

“Daisy.”

There’s a long awkward silence between them while she tries to decide what to say then settles lamely on. “Nice to see you again.” Stumbling over small talk like it's a monologue she failed to memorize.

He delicately brushes his hair with his hand as usual, showing a gesture of small shyness in him.

It’s the same interaction the way it was two years ago, the first time they had seen each other after filming _‘The Force Awakens’_ , when they were reunited for a whirlwind of publicity and premieres. That same awkwardness - _Do we hug? Should I stand next to him?_ All the usual of not really being friends in an environment where everyone expects them to be. Only it’s all upside down now, it's the same but a small conversation after their time together making The Last Jedi. And here they are, about to do it all over again for a third time.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too Daisy.” He greeted after the silence goes on for too long.

She smiles softly. “I’m glad you’re here, Adam. To be working with you again.” Looking into his face genuinely while hiding her feelings that are bubbling up inside her.

“So am I.” Beaming a bit at her words, but it is gone in a second and replaced by a sort of default expression that is thoughtful and distant.

Again, the awkward silence is starting flow around them for a while when Daisy’s mind tells her. _Congratulate him_. She begins to speak with a slightly nervous tone but tries to look delightful.

“Um congratulations, Adam. We heard the news about you being a dad.” She can feel herself starting to shatter of the news she had felt a few months ago, but luckily Adam didn’t see it.

“Oh.” She can see his expression looked a bit surprised on her words. “How did you know?”

She shrugged. “Oh, the internet informs that you and your wife are expecting. According to the article, I believe it was your sister-in-law or your wife’s cousin posted a photo on instagram about your announcement.”

He nodded with the same smile she so adores. “I see. Thank you.”

“I’m sure, you are going to be a great father, Adam. I can tell.” Truth comes out through her words are very heartfelt.

Adam puts his hands on each side of the pocket of his pants, looking down a bit bashful when she says those assuring words to him.

“I appreciate your sweet words, Daisy.”

“It’s no problem. After all we’re— we're  _besties_ , right?” The word made her flinch when she said it.

He looked at her like she was one of those people of who cares for him dearly, it made him feel the bond as close friends.

“You know that’s a lie.” He joked when he said the same words in an interview with her.

Softly laughing at his reply, she shook her head in amusement.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Adam.”

He joined along the small laughter between them before they were called out by their names to be prepared for the shooting.

“Well, I gotta go. Wouldn’t want to disappoint JJ.” Breaking off the laughter, while the pointing to the way she is going.

“Yeah.” He nodded in understanding. “I’ll see you later, Daisy.” He waved his hand a goodbye before turning around, walked away.

“See you later.” She waved back slightly, watching him for a moment with a feeling of a soft pain in her heart before making her way towards her trailer.

If Adam is happy with his new family… then she genuinely accepts it, she will always pretend to wear a smile whenever she sees him than to confess him…

She somehow secretly wishes that her relationship with Adam is real just like Rey and Ben who both have feelings for each other while their counterparts, Daisy and Adam is one-sided.

She has feelings for him while he only considers her as a friend.

Maybe if she met Adam in another world and at another time, thinking how great that would have been. If only that could be… if she could freely…

And truthfully, she could freely _love_ him all she wanted…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments will be very appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
